The Vampire's love
by Swift Hooves
Summary: Marceline the Vampire queen has come to realize that she has feelings for a certain candy princess but will her feelings be accepted or will she have her undead heart broken? Rated M due to swearing, sexual content and well you get the picture haha
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes:**  
Hello everyone, thank you for all the very helpful reviews and such. I really hope this updated version has a lot less mistakes the the previous version and i'm hpoping the forat that I chose for the conversations will making it easier to read. once again thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy this updated version.

**Chapter one: It's party time babe**

"BONNIE!" A pale skinned vampire yells out as a pink haired girl is being carried away by a winged beast "MARCELINE! HELP ME!" Marceline flies after the beast only to have the area enveloped in darkness, "Bonnie! Bonnie no!" Marceline screams as she sits up in her bed "haah haah shit it was just a dream" Marceline gets up and tosses on her usual clothes as well as her sun hat and gloves "I need to see her, I have to make sure shes okay" Marceline heads downstairs and heads out the door.  
Marceline flies up into the air and heads towards the Candy Kingdom and straight to a certain candy princess, Marceline reaches the kingdom and carefully heads to the balcony of the princess's room and notices the princess at her desk working on something.

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum as always been the complete opposite of Marceline, where Marceline was carefree and rebellious, Bubblegum was mature and proper and on more than frequent occasion they almost seemed to hate each other but after the incident with the doorlord Marceline started to think heavily about how she truly felt about the princess and the realization hit her harder then she thought it would...she loves Bonnie more then she loved anyone but the princess doesn't know that..no one does.

Marceline lands on the balcony and gently taps on the doors, the princess turns and sees her, the candy princess goes over to the balcony doors and opens them "Marceline? what are you doing here?" Bubblegum asks surprised and backing up to let the vampire into her room.

"I um I came to see how your were doing.." the vampire says floating into the bedroom "…you know making sure your not over working yourself and such" she lands on the edge of the princess's bed.

"I'm fine thank you although I will admit that lately have had more work then normal" Bubblegum looks at Marceline puzzled, since when did she care about her? She could have sworn that the vampire didn't like her, so why the sudden change of heart?

The lovestruck vampire sees a chance to get on Bonnie's good side "is there anything I can do to help, anything at all?" she asks starting to fidget

"not unless you know a good way to relieve stress…" then it hits Bubblegum "wait did you just ask if you could help?" Bubblegum says shocked

"uh yeah is that so weird?" Marceline says while she fiddles with stuff on PB's bedside table, desperately trying to hide her blushing face.

"Yeah, it is just a little bit weird " PB replies getting back to her paper-work and Marceline lies on the bed watching her.

a few minutes of silence goes by suddenly Marceline sits up straight with a smirk on her face "Oh! I have an idea, I could take you to a party" the vampire says flying off the bed and landing beside Bubblegum.

"A party? " Bubblegum says quite surprised by Marceline's suggestion "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asks as she cleans up her paper work.

"yeah it's perfect, there's nothing like a good party to help unwind" Marceline says with a smile on her face.

Bubblegum gets up from her desk and heads to her closet "well if I'm going to a party I should probably change into something more appropriate"

She starts tossing a bunch of clothes out and onto her bed, Marceline rolls her eyes and lets lose a small chuckle at the princess and sits down and waits as the princess tries to find something to wear.

"Doesn't matter to me what you wear as long as your there Bonnie" Marceline mutters under her breath as she fiddles with her fingers.

After a little while Bubblegum pulls out a black t-shirt "oh wow you still have that old thing?" The vampire says surprised to see the shirt she gave the princess

"Sure, it's one of my favorite shirts" She says laying down the shirt with the other clothes after closing the closet and then starts sorting through the clothes.

"But I've never seen you wear it.." Marceline says as she casually flying around the room disappointment clear in her voice.

"Well to be perfectly honest, I wear it as my pajamas" The princess says trying to find something to go the the shirt "hmm what to wear with it..." Bubblegum says staring at the clothes that she laid out

Marceline lands on the opposite side of the bed and looks at th clothes also "Hm.. try the dark pink jeans, their not has bright as the others so it would work more or less" Marceline hold them up together with the shirt "plus its one of the few jeans you actually have haha" the vampire hands the princess the clothes

"it is a pretty good match" She heads over to her bathroom "I'm going to change into these.." she turns to look at the vampire "..think you can wait a few minutes?"

Marceline just nods and starts cleaning up the mess of clothing, "she must really want to go if she made this big of a mess" Marceline manages to fit it all back into their proper places just Bubblegum comes out of the washroom dressed in the Rock & Roll t-shirt and dark pink jeans

"Well what do you think?" Bubblegum asks as she does a little twirl showing off the outfit, Marceline blushes a bit never actually seeing Bonnie wear the shirt she gave her

"You look great, very rocker girl" Marceline says as she floats over to Bubblegum, she lands in front of the princess "But you should tie your hair back, it'll look even better and it'll help keep it out of your way" Marceline gently turns Bubblegum around and brings her hair back into a ponytail.

"Thank you Marceline" Bubblegum says turning slightly to catch a glimpse of the vampire girl.

"For what exactly?" Marceline asks slightly confused as she works on the princess's hair.

"Well for everything your doing for me tonight" Bonnie turns and smiles at the vampire, Marceline's face slowly start to go red

"I-it's nothing, I just figured you could use a break that's all" Shes says as she finshes the princess's hair "There we go, all done"

Marceline takes a step back so the princess can get a good look of the job "wow you were right it does look better" Bubblegum swings her hair a bit "hehe I might wear my hair like this more often" She turns and gives the vampire a warm smile "Thank you again Marceline"

The vampire blushes red "seriously it's no prorblem" Marceline walks over to the princess "We should probably get going or we'll be late" without a second thought the vampire girl picks up the candy princess into her arms and carries her to the balcony "you ready Bonnibel?" She ask looking at the princess in her arm "Y-yes, just please be careful" Bonnie says unaware she was blushing a bit.

"Alrighty I think it safe to say it's party time" Marceline says flying up into the sky and carrying the princess.

**-chapter one end-**

**Author notes:**  
(update)  
well as mentioned in the begging author note i hope this update helped with some of the grammar issues and spelling/spacing problems. I also hope i made easier to tell who is who during the coversations. oh and before i forget to mention it chapter to is in the process of being typed it will take longer then I hoped since I wish to do it right. thanks for all the support ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: At the party**

Marceline flies through the air with Bubblegum in her arms, "How you holding up there Bonnie?" she asks looking down at the princess and sees her clinging tightly to the vampire's shirt, the princess was never very good with heights but being in Marceline's arms made her feel safe.

"I'm doing fine..." The Bubblegum looks up at the vampire girl "...just a little nervous is all" she tightens her grip a bit "So um Marcy, Where exactly is this party?" Bubblegum manages to look around and sees that they were pretty far from the candy kingdom now.

A smile creeps across the vampire's face "A club that was opened up just outside of Spooky Forest" Marceline thinks for a moment "I'm pretty sure it was called The Haunt" She adjusts her arms slightly, startling the princess "Sorry, my arms are getting a bit tired" she lowers to the ground so they can take a quick break, she helps the princess to her feet.

Bubblegum stretches and then looks around "so how much further do we have exactly?" She says turning to face Marceline, she notices the vampire lying on the grass under a near by tree, Bubblegum goes and sits beside her and notices the vampire had fallen asleep "hmm that's odd but then again it's still daylight out so I'm sure she's pretty tired" Bubblegum lays down next to Marceline and slowly drifts off to sleep also.

half an hour goes by and Marceline stirs awake "hmm? Crap I fell asleep!" She sits up right away and looks around and sees the princess asleep beside her, Marceline gently watches the sugary princess sleep "She's so cute when sleeping" the pale girl leans down and kisses the princess's forehead gently "I promise I'll tell you how I feel Bonnie" the vampire lets the princess sleep until the sun begins to set "well time to wake her up" Marceline gently shakes the princess "wakey wakey Bonnibel"

"Hmm? Oh Marceline your awake" Bubblegum sits up and notices the sunset "Wow! such a beautiful sunset" caught in the beauty of the sunset Bonnie leans against Marceline without realizing it causing the vampire to blush, Bubblegum then remembers about the party. "Oh-no aren't we going to be late!" she says suddenly standing up

Marceline chuckles a bit "Don't worry about it Bonnie.." she shrugs "..to be honest no one expected me to be on time anyway haha" Marceline steps out from under the cover of the tree and hides her gloves and sun hat among the roots "well shall we go princess" she says holding out her hand to Bonnie.

Bubblegum smiles has she grabs the vampires cold hand "Yeah let's get going.." Marceline picks the princess up into her arms again and flies towards the outskirts of the Spooky Forest. Bubblegum feels her heart start to beat faster "I've never been to a party like this..." she starts thinking to herself "..it's always been balls or well elegant and proper type of parties" She tightens her grip on the vampire's clothing get nervous about the party "I hope this is a good idea..."

Marceline lands outside the front of the building, she gently puts the princess down "Follow me Bonnie" The vampire gently pulls the princess through the front doors of the club.

Once inside the vampire girl takes Bubblegum to the lounge area of the club "I'll be right back with some drinks" Marceline takes of to the bar leaving a slightly overwhelmed candy princess by herself.

Bubblegum starts looking around and finds herself amazed by the scenery of the club "This place is really different from what I'm used to.." Bubblegum says getting nervous around the new environment, she then remembers that shes supposed to be relaxing "deep breaths Bonnibel" The princess inhales and exhales calming herself down just as Marceline returns from the bar.

"I'm back and I also got us some food while I was at it" The vampire passes the candy princess a small plate of nachos, the princess takes the plate and smiles at the vampire who blushes a little "I wasn't sure what to get you for a drink so I got you something sweet" she says passing the glass of pink liqueur to the princess and sitting in a chair beside her "hope you like it" the vampire says smiling.

Bubblegum drinks some of the liqueur "mmm it's really good, it has strong strawberry flavor to it" the princess puts the glass down and leans back into her chair  
"Marceline.." the princess looks at the vampire girl who is clearly enjoying her drink " uhm I know I asked already but why did you really offer to take me out to this party?" The princess fidgets a bit

The vampire sits up and looks at the princess sternly "contrary to how I treat you I consider you my best friend Bonnibel Bubblegum" she says starting to blush realizing what she just said "so uh yeah that why I thought I should help you relax" the vampire starts drinking her drink again

Bonnie smiles when she sees the vampire blushing, "That's very sweet of you Marcy" Bubblegum says before grabbing her drink, she then leans back into her chair again and looks around.

"Marcy? using nicknames with me now?" the vampire girl chuckles a little still taking sips from her drink "then again if it's you I don't mind" she says smiling at the princess and leans back into her chair.

Bubblegum finishes her drink and gets up to go to the bar "You want anymore to drink?" She ask looking at the vampire who was starting to space out "um Marcy?"  
the princess waves her hand in front of the vampires face "hellooo?" Marceline just stares off Bubblegum shrugs and heads to the bar and gets their refills "I wonder why Marceline is spacing out so bad?" the princess says as she reaches the bar counter.

Marceline finds herself thinking frantically "I should tell her, if I don't tell her now I could end up losing her.." the vampire was starting to get nervous as she saw the candy girl walking back with drinks in hand "I'll tell after she sits down, I have to."

The princess shows up with the drinks "Here you go Marcy" the candied girl hands the vampire her drink, Marceline grabs the drink and smiles weakly "Is something wrong Marcy?" the princess asks noticing the weak smile as she sat down.

The vampire turns to the princess and takes a deep breath "Bonnie there's something I need to tell, something like really important" she puts her drink down and then grabs Bubblegum's hands, catching the candy girl off guard a bit.

Bubblegum looks into Marceline's dark eyes and brings her face a bit closer.

The vampire blushes a bit as she takes a deep breath "Bonnie.." The vampire blushes even more "I love you, I have for quite a while now" She backs away a bit, her nervousness getting the better of her.

Bubblegum looks at the vampire and smiles "I love you to Marcy" she leans in close to Marceline and kisses her.

Marceline eyes go wide, caught off guard by the princess's bold move but quickly starts to kiss the princess back "nothing could ruin this moment" the vampire thinks to herself.

"Marceline?!" a voice says quite surprised

The two girls break their kiss and look at the person who spoke, a familiar man stands in front of them with arms crossed and scowl on his face

"Dad?!" the vampire says surprised to see her father

**-Chapter 2 end-**

**A/N:**  
Arg this took me forever but I am pleased with how it turned out. I really wanted to safe the confession for chapter 3 but no matter how i played things out in my head my mind kept saying: pair them up already jeeze. anyway i hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and please look forward to chapter 3.


End file.
